


Jumpers

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Kuroo's jumpers have all disappeared. Yaku might know where they all are. Maybe.





	Jumpers

“Okay, where are all my jumpers?” 

It was the beginning of winter, and damn if Kuroo wasn’t cold at seven in the morning. Where on earth had they all gone? He was sure he’d put one away just last night. 

“Yakkun, have you seen any of my jumpers?” He called, poking his head into the small hallway that connected their bedroom to the kitchen and bathroom. 

It was with an amused smile that he saw his partner making breakfast, wearing a very familiar cream-coloured jumper. 

“What are you yelling about so early?” 

Yaku had the smile of an angel on his face, it never failed to lure people into a false sense of security. He often wondered why people didn’t see through him more often. Yaku wasn’t particularly subtle when he convinced everyone to do the things they didn’t want to do. 

Kuroo moved to stand behind Yaku as he finished making their breakfast omelettes. 

“You know, it’s really unfair that you get to take all of my jumpers and leave me freezing to death. What would you do if I go hypothermia and died?” 

Yaku fixed him with a stare and a raised eyebrow. 

“You wouldn’t.” 

“You know what I think? I think you owe me a kiss for stealing all my jumpers, Yakkun,” he said with a grin.

Yaku rolled his eyes as he placed the hot pan back on the stove to cool. Soon enough, he was facing Kuroo again, too big sleeves threatening to fall back down over his hands. 

“I think you’re fishing,” he stated, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Yakkun, will you give me a kiss? It’s only fair you are wearing my last jumper after all.” 

Boom, there it was. He watched as red spread across Yaku’s cheeks in embarrassment. For someone with such vulgar language at times, he sure got embarrassed by the smallest hint of romance. 

“Yakkun~ Can I have that kiss now?” 

He was going to win this fight. Yaku would give in soon. If he stared for just  _three, two, one, and there._ There it was, Yaku’s arms came to rest at his side as he took a step closer. 

Kuroo dipped his head down as Yaku leaned up on his tiptoes. Their lips met for only a second before Yaku was hurrying away, a plate in hand. 

Kuroo let a smile, a real smile, fall onto his face as he watched him. 

Maybe he’d let Yaku take his jumpers more often if he could get his shorter boyfriend flustered again. 


End file.
